


A night in the life of Viewfinder

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: A night in the life of Akihito and Asami.





	A night in the life of Viewfinder

Akihito laughs so hard, the chopsticks he's holding in his hand nearly fall onto the floor.

"Come on, there's _no_ _way_ you thought that of me back then!"

Something resembling a chuckle reaches him from the sofa located on the other side of the coffee table, which at the moment displays the remains of today's sushi dinner.

"I did." Asami confirms nonetheless, despite the photographer's incredulous expression.

"Wait just a second. Did you really think I was 18 when we first met?!"

"Perhaps even younger." Asami quips amused, whilst taking a sip from his drink.

Hail pelts the balcony windows, but by now neither of the two men is paying attention to the storm spreading havoc all over Tokyo. It's cozy and warm inside the penthouse’s living room and that's all that matters to them at the moment.

"I don't know whether or not I should feel offended by what you're telling me." Akihito muses, scratching his head.

"In my defense Akihito, you _were_ dressed like a kid at the time."

"Was not!"

But Asami ignores the youngster's protest. "Not to mention," He continues. "I remember quite clearly you sticking your tongue out at me while climbing down the side of Sion headquarters. Not exactly the type of behavior one would expect from an adult, wouldn't you agree?"

The photographer shrugs in reply. "Maybe. So when did you first find out how old I really was?"

"A couple of days later. I had Kirishima draw up a file on you." Asami tells him, and the shadow of a grin suddenly appears on his lips. "You have quite an impressive juvenile delinquency record, I must say. I'm surprised you never got into really serious trouble with the police."

"I run fast. Most times the cops couldn't really catch me."

This piece of information seems to amuse the older man; the sound of his quiet laughter soon filling the living room.

He pulls a hand through his hair in an casual manner whilst laughing, but the move ends up exposing a section of his chiseled chest to Akihito's view when the front part of the robe he's wearing opens up ever so slightly. He doesn't seem to be at all aware of the effect the sight of his skin instantly has on the other man though.

Akihito gulps, munching on the last piece of sushi on his plate. He suspects the business man to be full commando under that robe, as per usual.

"So how old did you think _I_ was?"

The unexpected question snaps the photographer back to the present. Blushing despite himself, he swiftly looks up from the business man's chest toward the grin and half-open eyelids framing Asami's face; a wolfish-like expression Akihito knows all too well.

"45." The young man replies flatly. "...At the very least."

The rare gob smacked expression that befalls on Asami's features as he hears this is enough to drive Akihito over the edge, causing him to succumb to laughter once again.

"The look on your face just now!" He announces with glee, holding on to his stomach with both hands.

"45, huh?" Asami huffs.

In response, Akihito tilts his head to the side with a smile. "Or thereabouts."

The business man's nose twitches, and he averts his gaze to the balcony windows without uttering another word; pretending instead to pay due attention to the storm whilst Akihito's laughter dies down.

The photographer, however, takes advantage of the opportunity to crawl over toward the sofa, kneeling in front of Asami's legs and crossing his arms over the latter's knees.

"A very stylish 45 or thereabouts, mind you." He says; the same smile as before still gracing his lips.

Asami places his half-empty glass of bourbon on the small table beside the sofa, and uses his now free hand to cup Akihito's chin.

"I'm not certain I have it in me to forgive you for that remark." He says with a raised eyebrow, all the while touching the younger man's lip with his finger and letting it travel left and right and right and left, until he eventually bends down and brings his own lips to Akihito's mouth in a warm kiss that makes them both realize just how famished they are for each other.

"Can you forgive me now?" Akihito asks afterwards, eyes still closed.

Asami doesn't answer. Instead, he tilts the young man's face toward his, and kisses him again, deeper and more meaningfully this time, feeling Akihito surrender to him inch by inch as the young man's body starts to tremble ever so slightly under his touch.

"What about now?" Akihito asks again; a pink hue coloring his cheeks.

Asami grins, sensing the poorly concealed lust behind the photographer's words. "No... Not just yet." He says, and with ease pulls Akihito's body onto his lap, losing no time in undressing him.

Akihito's jumper is the first to go, followed closely by his sweatpants, t-shirt and boxers, leaving the photographer stark-naked in the matter of half a dozen heartbeats.

The photographer's naked state doesn't seem to bother him at all, although he hardly has any time to feel self-conscious about it, for Asami is soon all over him again, kissing him, and then kissing him again, more savagely the second time.

Eventually Akihito comes to realize he's not the only one deprived of clothes anymore; Asami's robe has been expertly discarded on the floor at some point in their foreplay session and not a part of their bodies isn't touching right now.

The feel of Asami's hands all over his skin feels wonderful to Akihito, so much so, that he doesn't even utter a word of protest when the older man flips him nonchalantly on the sofa, stomach up.

His knees are up against Asami's shoulders when the latter enters him, unceremoniously, with one swift thrust that has the photographer crying out the other man's name against the sofa's pillows.

The raw friction from where their bodies are connected causes a delightful burn in Akihito's thighs, one that increases exponentially as Asami increases the speed of his thrusts.

At some point though the photographer must have grimaced uncomfortably, because the older man suddenly slows down his pace and asks with concern. "Are you ok?" And then sweeping Akihito's bangs from the younger man's sweaty forehead, he adds: "Do you want me to stop?"

But Akihito is shaking his head before the question is even finished. "Don't you dare!" He warns, gripping the sides of Asami's torso more tightly; forcing the business man to move deeper inside him.

Akihito's fierce reaction brings a smirk to Asami's lips.

"Your wish is my command." He says, and resumes his former pace intent on loving Akihito thoroughly and completely.

* * *

"Was I too loud?" Akihito asks later on while they're spooning on the sofa; bodies glistening with sweat, heartrate not quite yet back to normal.

He feels more than hears Asami chuckling behind him; small gusts of wind against the back of his neck.

"Concerned about the neighbors, are we?" The business man asks. "I own the downstairs apartment, remember? It's empty. You can be as loud as you want." He adds whilst planting a kiss on Akihito's shoulder.

The younger man rolls onto his back, tilting his head so he can look up toward Asami's face.

The older man looks as though he's about to drift off to sleep; the sound of his breathing already barely audible.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep in bed?" Akihito asks with a soft voice.

Asami replies to the question with his eyes closed. "I'm comfortable here."

"But aren't you cold?"

"Why? Are you?"

And as he asks so, the older man pulls Akihito's body closer to his in a warm embrace.

The latter welcomes the move. In truth, the temperature inside the living room is just perfect - courtesy of the state of the art air conditioning system Asami recently had installed all throughout the penthouse - and a complete contrast to the December icy weather raging on outside. But Akihito still plays along with the farce. These days any excuse is a good excuse to have the chance to be comfortably cocooned in Asami's arms.

A closer inspection of the sofa soon makes the younger man laugh though, which ends up disturbing the business man's slumber.

"What?" Asami asks; voice groggy with sleep.

"Nothing." Akihito replies. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just that the sofa is a complete mess. I think you're going to have to send the cover to the cleaners."

The older man huffs at the remark. "No worries. It's probably eligible for a discount by now."

The seemingly casual comment manages to quip Akihito's interest though. "Oh, really? Has this sofa seen that much action then?" The latter asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You would know."

"Would I?... Only me?"

The unexpected question causes Asami to look the younger man straight in the eyes, albeit through half-open, visibly tired eyelids.

"Is that your subtle way of asking me if I've ever had sex with anyone else on this sofa, Akihito?" He asks with a grin.

The younger man returns the grin in much the same way. "I think we can both agree that I wasn't all that subtle."

The comment makes Asami laugh in the most delightful manner; one that makes Akihito's stomach tingle with excitement.

"Hm...let me see." The business man muses. “I suppose I'd have to ask Kirishima for the cleaner's receipts in order to make sure. There are so many of them, I can't be certain of the exact number without counting all of the receipts." He adds, looking sideways at Akihito's more than stunned look.

"Relax." He quickly adds, ruffling the photographer's hair. "You have the honor of being the only one."

But it turns out his confession is as equally, if not _more_ surprising, to Akihito.

" _Really_?" The latter asks, clearly intrigued now.

"Yes. Really." The older man admits, and then after a moment of silence he unexpectedly adds: "...I've never brought anyone but you to this penthouse, actually."

Akihito gasps while hearing this; his eyes visibly widening at the unforeseen piece of information.

"You're blushing quite a bit there, Akihito." Asami tells him, smirking.

"Am not!"

"Why, if I had known you would've had this reaction, I would have told you this long ago."

Akihito replies to the observation by sticking his tongue out at the older man; an action which causes the latter to laugh out loud.

"Hey, Asami..." The photographer asks moments later, enjoying the feel of Asami's fingers travelling up and down his spine.

"What is it?"

"Hm...How come you never brought anyone else here?"

The sincerity of the question gives Asami pause. He opens his mouth intent on answering the younger man's query, but then realizes he doesn't really know how to.

"I... don't know." He replies sincerely, after a moment of introspection. "I guess I never felt the need to have anyone else around here before. I always did enjoy having this place all to myself."

" _Oh_...And now?"

He stops caressing Akihito's back and looks down at the photographer's face. Akihito is looking up at his expectantly, whilst biting down his lower lip.

Asami smiles, his expression softening as he looks into the photographer's anxious eyes.

"You're blushing again." He observes, making the younger man roll his eyes at the remark.

"You're not capable of giving a straight answer, are you?"

Akihito moves to get up, but Asami is quicker, grabbing both his wrists and pinning him down on the sofa, whilst using his own legs to block the younger man's escape route.

"Hey!" Akihito protests.

"You want a straight answer, do you?" Asami grins. "Very well then. _Now_ my home is a disorganized mess 24/7, my once empty fridge is full of weird-looking food I've never heard of, my bathroom counters are crowded with hair & body products I'm convinced are marketed for kids not for people your age, I have rubber ducks on my bathtub, I wake up every day at 7 am to an alarm clock blasting rap music, half of the art ware in this house is either broken or glued together with super-glue, and my dry cleaning bills on carpets and duvet covers alone are equal to the annual GDP of a small country." The business man says in one go. "And it's _all_ thanks to you, Takaba Akihito!"

"Well...I...I...That is..." The young man stammers, unable to come up with anything to say in his defense.

"The thing is," Asami quickly silences him by placing a finger over Akihito's lips. "and as odd as this sounds even to _me_ , I don't mind it one bit." He says, bending down to kiss the younger man, just as the photographer gasps in surprise at the words.

"Now, what do you say we give those cleaners something to _really_ talk about?" He whispers a moment later into Akihito's ear.

He takes the youngster's chuckle as a sign the photographer has fully understood the innuendo behind the suggestion.

"I'm up for it if you are, old man."

"Humph, let's see just how well you can keep up with this 45-year-old-or-thereabouts then."

"Game on!"

The smile Akihito receives in return is echoed by his own.


End file.
